A mystery, a tragedy, and a loss
by shadex19
Summary: Yes! They have finally found each other, But unfortunately... they can't get along for a very long time. They all get seperated. 3 find a most Gruesome guest , and some others find out that when you soar, you have to know how to fly, and keep up with pass


" Lady... Su." said Lance.

" Don't talk to me! I heard about what you did to Rachel!" Su said turning to look at her horse.

" You all must understand... I saved her! She couldn't pay the bill!"he said desperately.

" I don't care! Monkey Brains!" said Rachel.

" Wait! You think he's smart?" asked Ron.

" But monkeys are stupid!" said Rachel.

" Not here! We honor the monkeys for always aiding us in battles." said Luke.

" What ever!" said Rachel.

" I bet they're a lot more smarter than you are!" whispered Luke.

" Hey! Zip it, fire boy!" said Rachel.

" And what is wrong with fire?" asked Dawn.

" Well, it destroys things, for one, and two... it is over powered by almost every other element!" said Rachel acting as if she knew everything.

" Hey!" said Dawn blowing smoke from her nose.

The horse got spooked and started running. Rudolph started to shout, but his horse ran rapidly towards the other horse.

All the horses ran towards a thick swamp that started in between two mountains.

"We're off course!" said Adrean, one of the trained coordinators.

"It would appear so!" said Rachel.

Angela felt an urge of power come from the ground. She didn't know what it was or where it came from, but at that instant... she saw herself lifting up off her horse.

A gust of wind came from her hand and she tried to sweep everyone up,too.

She got almost everybody. Rachel, (the former) Devon, and Luke were too far into the forrest and it was hopeless to try and get her back. A glow came from Angela's heart, and she could hear the words inside her head," Kip-Rune!" she shouted and a huge white cloud came over to them. " But clouds are made out of water!" shouted Angela as she started to fall. ' Yes, but this is the cloud of Tentron, the most powerful Air Savior that ever lived.' said the voice," And now he is yours.'

The cloud then looked like a white mystical dragon, with a softly rounded jaw, and some whisker like features on the outside ends of its eyes. They all landed softly on its now solid back. Angela landed right at the back of its head and took the braided parts of its long white mane.

Its golden eyes gleamed as she stroked its ears, and it started to make long but high dolphin screeks. They headed off to the swamp, where Angela hoped she could find Rachel, Luke, and(the former) Devon.

" Get off of me!" said Rachel. A vine wrapped around her wrist. SHING. Luke had cut the vine. Hey! What is your problem? Was what Rachel was going to say, but then she saw a deep worry in his purple eyes. His black hair went down to his ears, and was spiked forward. He held out his hand. Rachel took it.

"I'm sorry for the foolish thing I said to you." apologized Luke. " I... I... I don't know what came over me."

" Don't be so elegant! It's okay! I would probably have done the same thing!" she said.

" Well, shame on you!" said Luke.

Rachel was about to choke Luke when they all heard a noise. A long moaning noise.

A noise that could wake the dead. Or worse... be the dead.

Now, if I told a story about Fire Emblem that was based on horror, would that be cool?

Well, strange, but cool. So here it is... take it lightly, and try to go to sleep to night! Snicker

A huge, stinky, piece of bloody fur, emerged from a cave. It had guts squirming out, and a horribly rank smell. It seemed alone, but it had a rider. An old English doll, with blond hair looked at them, she smiled, and her eyes grew wide.

" Oh, my God! This is freaky!" squealed Rachel. Su whimpered. Luke just stood there.

" We're doomed. We're going to hell!" he started to say gravely, and then frantically.

" This is the Gruesome!" he said.

" Gruesome?" asked both of the girls at once.

" Yes, he has already died, yet he lives. One of the older Saviors..." he started to say.

" Was rather young. She brought a doll with her here once. She got lost in the woods.

She was threatened by a demon, and she transfered her spirit into her doll. She had an escort with her at the time, too. She turned him into the huge beast, and he eventually became a demon. The only way that the girl will turn back to her normal human form( which she keeps locked up.), is if she captures all four Saviors of the same generation. She already has you two trapped, and soon the others will come looking for us. They are our only hope." he said.

The rodent scooped up the two girls, and put them in the cave. He took Luke and stuck a claw through his heart, which practically crushed Rachel's.

Angela couldn't believe how huge the swamp forest was.

Miles upon miles. Angela almost fell asleep. It was a very warm day, and Angela knew it would take the dragon a while to spot them.

' Hey! I need to give you a name" she said.

" How about ... Yip!" she said.

The dragon squealed.

"Dawn always loves those names..."

" Wait..." she paused," Ron?"

" Yes, milady?" he asked as he climbed halfway up the dragon's neck.

" Where's Dawn...?"


End file.
